Presently, electronic displays are used for watching television, as monitors for computers, as graphical user interfaces (GUIs), as well as on telephones, digital cameras, video recorders, picture frame displays, watches, etc. The utilization of electronic displays is still growing, and almost daily, new and better displays are being provided for utilization in the ever-growing consumer display market.
It is not uncommon for a person to spend several hours in a day viewing an electronic display. In some cases, the viewing is for entertainment purposes such as watching a television show, playing a video game, video taping a family event and the like. In other cases, the viewing is work related, such as viewing a computer monitor, a surveillance monitor, a heads up display, radar screen, cockpit information, and the like.
Because of the large electronic display market, electronic display providers are constantly making display advancements as well as upgrading present electronic displays. For example, cathode ray tube (CRT) displays have grown in size and significantly increased in quality. Moreover, due to the demand for increases in size while decreasing the weight, liquid crystal (LCD) and plasma displays have established themselves in the marketplace. Such LCD and plasma displays provide a very clear image with a reduced weight in comparison to similar size CRT displays.
Basically, for the right price, an electronic display can be manufactured to fit almost any user's size specifications. However, one of the downfalls of present CRT, LCD and plasma displays is that even with the advances of High Definition and digital signals, the display still only provides a two-dimensional (2-D) image. That is, the displayed image contains only wavelength (color) and position information. The limitations are even more noticeable on the smaller electronic displays such as the telephone, video recorder, personal digital assistant (PDA), watch, picture frame (e.g., a frame having an electronic display therein for presenting stills of digital photography), and the like, which are not high clarity displays.
Presently, holographic or three-dimensional (3-D) displays, which could provide the visual image of the electronic display in a 3-D format, are only capable of providing a 3-D effect if a user wears appropriate eyewear (e.g., colored lenses), or if the image is a static (non-changing) image such as the hologram on a bank card.